


Kiir Do Diin, Child of Frost

by DemonicPresence



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dovahzul, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I'm gonna tag this as hurt/comfort, It started out as one thing, SO, Skyrim - Freeform, When doesn't Jack Frost have issues?, and ended up with elements of Skyrim, the elder scrolls V, this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicPresence/pseuds/DemonicPresence
Summary: Jack makes a discovery in Antarctica many years before the events ofRise of the Guardians.





	1. An Unexpected Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So. Uh. What started as a self-indulgent fic of Jack meeting a dragon spiraled into 5k words (my longest fic yet!) and somehow becoming a Skyrim fusion.
> 
> I'm not complaining.
> 
> Also! You do not need to have a fluent understanding of _Dovahzul_ ("Dragon-Voice"), nor have played The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim to read this fic, I promise. Though I highly recommend you check it out at some point, especially if you like dragons. If it was not directly translated in the text, it's not overly essential to the story, as dragons often say things in their tongue without translating, but nevertheless I'll put a Glossary at the end of the work and a link to the website I used. Most of it is canonic dragon tongue, but I took a liberty here and there.
> 
> *Note: This fic takes place before, during, and slightly after the events of the _Rise of the Guardians_ movie. So if some of my use of tense in the story seems a bit off, that's why!

It’s hard, waking up a newborn frost spirit and not knowing who you are, always wondering why you were there or why anyone couldn’t see you. It’d drive anyone up the wall. Unlike most things, it doesn’t get better with time.

A sob broke through his lips as he touched down on the floor of Antarctica. There wasn’t an animal for miles where he was. He dashed at his eyes with a hand, dusting the already frozen droplets from his skin. What good would crying do him? It hadn’t helped before.

Even now, two hundred and fifty years since the Man in the Moon had brought him up out of the ice and told him his name was Jack Frost, nobody saw him. Children ran through him. Adults waved off his existence. Other spirits avoided him, and of those who didn’t, they were mischievous and were never interested in anything past the occasional prank. Even the Guardians, the Big Four, for all their wonder and light, had very little time for anyone. Even more so after Easter of ’68 – the Easter Bunny would still be on his case about that for years to come.

He was alone. No one would ever see him.

Didn’t anyone ever wonder _why_ he played tricks? It was part of his personality, sure, he loved pulling harmless pranks and bringing snow days to kids. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy and all that. It’s not like he can’t have fun amongst his other duties of the winter season, but when you go so long ignored and unseen, one does things to get attention. None of them ever worked. He was never given the time of day past a scolding, and it hurt.

Not that he’s let anyone see he was hurting, either – all snark and smiles, Jack Frost is, until he was alone. When he was alone, the ice cracked, and the tears rolled down his cheeks. When he was alone, he wondered what the point of it was. When he was alone, that was when he most wanted a friend.

For days he wandered aimlessly in the Antarctic. Winter had just given way to Spring, and Jack was feeling too despondent to go to other parts of the world for snow days. His staff dragged slightly as he walked, leaving a trail of his footprints and furrows in the snow behind him. For miles all he saw were glaciers and frozen wastes. The katabatic winds plucked at his hoodie as a storm kicked up over the plains. The air howled, and ice crystals fell like rain. It didn’t bother Jack in the slightest, his cold body used to it, but all the same Jack wasn’t having it, and though he could stop it if he wanted to, he didn’t.

His eyes scanned the white expanse before him. He almost missed it, the cave carved into the side of a glacier high, high into the sky. There was nothing near it, almost a small hole in the ice, and all around the entrance were spots dotted with vicious spikes of ice. It screamed inhospitable. It seemed perfect for his mood.

He flew up, catching one of the howling winds to rocket him towards the cave, landing on the lip of the ledge that provided a short walkway towards the mouth of the depression in the ice. It was much, much larger than he had originally thought. It was several heads taller than his willowy frame and about as many wide, and it went deep into the mountain of ice. Its peak was a few hundred feet above him, hanging over him ominously. Jack shifted uneasily as he crept into the cave. He never liked closed spaces, preferring the open sky, even screaming and dense as it was at the moment. The cave soon opened, becoming taller and wider the deeper he went, and the tightness in his chest eased a little bit. Everything was dense, solid ice and rock, and it was cool and quiet.

 _Maybe I can make a home here,_ Jack thought bitterly. _It’s not like anyone would come looking for me in a-_

Jack stopped dead at the heart of the cave.

He stared. He blinked. He rubbed his eyes and stared again.

The thing was massive, stretching from one end of the cavern to the other from head to backside, bigger than a house. Jack had never seen one before, but the chittering of spirits he had briefly encountered over the years had described something that looked vaguely like this. He never expected to see one, rare as they were. Humans thought they were extinct or didn’t exist – like him.

Jack Frost was looking at a dragon.

The head was massive, bigger than his chest, with ridges going from the nostrils to over the eyes and down the back of the head. Jack could see spines forming where the ridges met, going down the back to the tip of the tail, which ended in a long, sharp, multi-spiked point and tucked around the front of the body. Long, graceful horns curled up and back towards the ceiling. Massive wings were tucked into a larger body, and what limbs he could see looked thick and sturdy, tipped with massive claws. The eyes were closed, and all was still in the cave. The ice, dense as it was, was around the limbs in such a way that it looked like a sculpture. Jack wasn’t sure if it wasn't a sculpture, or real.

Caution and curiosity grappled with him. Curiosity won over, and he flew up to perch on its head, crouching between horns thicker at the base than he was wide. He stared curiously at the ice, testing it to see if he could melt it. It wouldn’t budge. Frowning, he walked up the neck, dragging his staff gently along the spines down its neck and listening to the soft clink of wood on ice. He reached down to touch a wing, with the same result. This ice was different, ancient, and it wasn’t responding to him. He could sense nothing within, not a spark of life.

He walked the length and breadth of the creature of ice, taking in every detail. He whistled softly. The scales looked to be part of the ice all right, carved from it. They were clear but not, almost a pale whitish-blue color. He reached out and stroked his fingers along them, and little trails of frost curled over them.

“You’re amazing,” Jack murmured, studying the dragon. “Do you have a name?” Naturally, there was only silence in the cave. He sighed.

 _Look at you, talking to a statue for attention,_ he thought. _Not like you could do any worse._

He left shortly after that.

 

It was weeks later when Jack returned to the cave, well into Fall. He walked into the heart of the cave again and observed the icy beast. He leaned forward and stroked the snout of ice, leaving curlicues of frost.

“So, you’re alone too, hey?” he asked as he leapt and flew over to rest on one of the dragon’s forelimbs. “I wonder how you got here? Are there more of you?” There was no reply. Jack shrugged and leaned back, staring at the ceiling as he chilled in the subzero lair.

This went on for several weeks. Jack inwardly chided himself for talking to a sculpture of all things, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. It was almost nice to have something that wouldn’t run away. The dragon, for its part, made up in listening for what it lacked in conversation. Jack often found himself flying there when he needed to talk, to rant, to cry. To date, that dragon had been the only thing to see Jack cry.

 

“Why can’t they see me? What am I doing wrong?” Jack asked, shivering, wrapping his arms around himself. He was curled in the spot between the dragon’s legs and tail, pretending that the dragon had wrapped its tail around him protectively. He almost wished the dragon were real, warm, alive, just so he could feel something, anything. Something that wouldn’t pass through him with wisps of blue, leaving something hollow in his chest.

The dragon, of course, did not answer. Jack curled tighter in on himself and tried to sleep. Did he need it? No. But it was better than feeling like this.

It was some time later that Pitch made himself known, threatening the children of the world, desperate to be believed in. Jack was caught up in the adventures of the Guardians, stunned and angry. He was just suddenly supposed to be One Of Them just because the Man in the Moon chose him. Three hundred years of radio silence and this was his answer? 

Jack managed to find a short slice of time where he visited the dragon. He paced back and forth before the great beast, fuming. 

“I didn’t ask to be Guardian! After 300 years, this is his answer? To spend eternity like them, cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids?” Jack ranted. He was aware he was repeating what he said to the Guardians, but it summed up his feelings pretty well. “Now I have to go back because North, what, wants to talk to me? What could he possibly say that could make this any better? I’m not cut out for this. This just isn’t my thing.”

Jack glanced to the face of the dragon. It sat, still and silent, its great eyelid not moving an inch. As he stared, he felt a sense of – what? Peace? Ease? Whatever it was, it settled in his chest and stayed there the longer he looked at the dragon. Jack sighed. Talking helped, even if his conversation partner wasn’t much for words.

“Yeah, I guess I have to go back, don’t I? Hear what he has to say at least,” Jack cracked a smile. “No more sacks and magic portals though. See you later, I guess.”

Jack left the cavern, stopping for a moment on the ledge over the sheer drop down the cliff. He breathed deep and exhaled. He looked down and squinted as his eyes caught on something in the snow. Crouching, he dug a bit to find a small plate of something. Ice?

It was smooth and round, and very, very hard. It was a pale whitish-blue color, and Jack tried to think where he had seen that shade before. The dragon.

He stroked the surface with his fingers. How? Maybe whatever carved the sculpture had brought in extra ice? But up a cliff as sheer as this one? 

It was strange, but Jack didn’t have time to ponder it. He pocketed the object in his hoodie. Then he hopped a wind and let it carry him to the Pole again.

 

Time blurred in a series of fast-paced events. The Tooth Palace had been under attack, where they met Pitch – Jack didn’t want to admit it, but he felt a certain empathy with the villain. Jack and the Guardians collected the teeth themselves, and Pitch had shown up again, luring them out, and then Sandy had been…. Sandy was gone. Jack had made something, frost lightning he hadn’t known he was capable of making. It knocked Pitch from the sky, flash-frozen and shattered his Nightmare sand into shadowy glitter.

In an attempt to rally the children, they had gone to the Warren with Bunny to try and make Easter the grandest it had been yet. Little Sophie Bennett had made her way to the Warren, and Jack had taken her home with Baby Tooth in tow. But he had been tricked, lured by Pitch. Now he had his teeth, his memories of Before, but no Baby Tooth. Easter was ruined. The Guardians thought him a traitor. Jack was furious with himself.

He landed on the Antarctic shelf, staggering. Unknowingly, he had landed on the top of the dragon’s cliff. The cave the sculpture slumbered in was below him. He tried to cast his teeth away, off the edge, but he couldn’t do it. What had he done?

Pitch was behind him. In their fight and fury, they created a towering structure of ice and Nightmare sand. Pitch hummed honeyed words to him, raw emotion in his voice when he talked of longing for a family, telling him of a world where everything would be cold and dark, and Jack would be believed in. But Pitch’s belief translated to fear, and Jack didn’t want that. He rebuked Pitch, and Pitch retaliated.

Jack handed over his staff with hope that Pitch would release the hostage Baby Tooth, and he shuddered at the darkness seeping into the whorls of wood where his frost usually curled. Pitch smirked.

“You said you wanted to be alone, Jack? So _be alone,_ ” he snarled. Baby Tooth attacked the hand clutching her with bruising force, and Pitch yelped, flinging her away into the ice. As Jack shouted for her, Pitch snapped his staff in two over a knee, and Jack lurched in agony. With a blast of punishing Nightmare sand, Jack was slammed into an ice wall and slid down, down into a ravine. The last thing Jack heard was Pitch's rumbling laugh and the sound of the pieces of his staff hitting the ravine floor near him.

There Jack lied for a long time, fading slowly back into consciousness. He tried to curl protectively around Baby Tooth, who sneezed at the cold. He slumped back against the ravine wall, sighing as Baby Tooth crawled into his hoodie pocket.

He heard the voice again, the one that called his name and lured him into Pitch’s lair. He gasped and flung himself back as his pocket glowed gold. He pulled out the tooth box and the small object from before fell into the snow beside him.

Baby Tooth showed him his memories. Jack remembered.

“Did you— Did you see that?!” Jack stammers, and Baby Tooth shakes her head vigorously. “It— It was me! I had a family! I had a sister! I—” He trails off as he glances at the moon, peeking out from behind the clouds far above him.

“I saved her…” Jack says slowly in realization, then continues with a whisper, “That’s why you chose me. I’m… I’m a Guardian.”

His hand dropped down and reflexively curled around the small, hard object it touched. He glanced down at it as he shifted it into this palm, studying the silvery sheen in the moonlight before tucking it into his pocket again. “We have to get out of here,” he said to Baby Tooth. Jack takes the two halves of the snapped staff in his hands and frowns at them. He tries to fit them together and they slip apart. 

He stands and slams them together, focusing, straining, praying. Blue glows beyond his closed eyelids and he opens them to see the staff glowing blue, the light spreading down the staff. With a burst of magic and frost that ripples through the ice around him, it is whole again. Jack whoops and, making sure Baby Tooth is secure, shoots out of the fissure and into the sky.

Unbeknownst to him, the icy magic that released from the staff when it was mended had shot through the ice around Jack. The fissure had run deep, deep enough to be level with the dragon’s cave a few yards ahead of the crack.

The magic rippled through the ice, through the cave and around the dragon, through its body.

Slowly, the ice began to thin.

 

Jack couldn’t believe it. A Guardian. The Guardian of Fun, of Joy. Him. And Jamie. Jamie saw him. Believed in him. _Hugged_ him. He didn’t pass through Jack, didn’t walk away feeling nothing but a gust of wintry air. It had been too much and not enough all at once. People _believed_ in _him_. Though few in number, Jack cherished the children who believed in him. He was all but giddy with the rush he felt. 

Even now, after everything, a part of him wished Pitch could have experienced it too, the right way. Pitch would make a fun spirit to be active around the Fall months…

After he and the other Guardians had put the tooth boxes back in order, rescued the Tooth Fairies, and spent time celebrating their victory, Jack had slipped away to go back to Antarctica. Though his skin now crawled a bit from the memories, he had someone he needed to see.

He walked into the dragon’s cave with easy familiarity, trailing his fingers and staff along the cold walls before they opened up to the heart of the icy den.

“Hey again,” Jack said softly as he flew over to sit cross-legged before the dragon, his staff resting against his shoulder. “You’ll never believe it. We defeated Pitch! I found my center – fun, heh, who would have guessed the trickster being the Guardian of Fun? And Jamie- this boy, in my hometown, he saw me. Can you believe it? I’m so… happy.” He rambled on for a time, leaning back against the wall as he talked. The dragon of ice listened, but still did not answer. Jack’s hand slipped into his hoodie pocket and unconsciously stroked the smooth plate of ice.

“I don’t want to leave,” he said after a time, “Leaving you here, after everything you’ve done… I know you’re just a statue, but you listened. That’s more than anyone else has ever done.” Jack looked at the shard in his hand, then back at the dragon.

“Sometimes I like to think I’ve been carrying around one of your scales. Heh, weird, huh? Guess I ought to give it back,” he murmured. Jack blew softly on the plate, and it frosted blue with his magic like a snowball, his Fun and Joy. He leaned forward and gently placed it on the bridge of the dragon’s nose. He stood and dusted the snow off his legs. “I’ll see you later, yeah? I’ll be back.”

Jack was nearly to the tunnel leading to the entrance when he heard the cracking sound. He whirled to watch cracks spiderweb across the dragon’s face, neck, body, spreading all over. An eyelid cracked open, revealing a slitted pupil ringed in the blue of a frozen lake. His eyes widen as what he thought was a statue for so long began to move.

The dragon gave a shudder as ice fell away from hardened scales like strips of paper, revealing the whitish-blue color Jack had always thought the scales to be. The plate of ice Jack had left flaked ice shards as well, revealing itself to be one of the dragon's scales, still glowing faintly with Jack's magic. The dragon stood, shaking itself gently like a giant dog, and the scale resting on its nose _plinked_ down into the snow. The dragon's eye caught its movement, and it curled the tip of its tail around the scale, its eyes seeming to soften at the whisper of magic it felt. It leaned down and nosed at the scale, and Jack watched as it merged with the scales on its face. The good feelings in the frost magic danced over the dragon’s eyes as it was known to do, and they glowed all the brighter for it.

Jack knew he should do one of two things: stay absolutely still or fly as fast as he could out of there. He didn’t know what the protocol was for waking a dragon up from – what, an icy sleep? Hibernation? As it was, he took a step back, clutching his staff to his chest between him and the dragon, trying not to drop into a defensive stance. The dragon's head swiveled towards him, and two blue eyes locked onto him.

_Drem Yol Lok, Kiir Do Diin. Tinvaak hin Ofan Asht Kiin._

Jack yelped as a voice echoed in his head. It was both thundering and soft-spoken all at once.

“What?” Jack managed, backing closer to the tunnel leading out. The dragon didn’t move, its eyes trained on Jack. “I don’t understand you.”

_Ah. I forget. Zii. Joor. Spirits and mortals. They do not understand the language of the Dov. I will speak your tongue, as you have spoken to me._

“I- You… You can talk? In my head? You heard me?” Jack stammered out, and the dragon let out a gentle snort, frosted air escaping from its nostrils.

_It is long since I have been encased in deep ice during the Zah Dinok, the Finite Death, but I was not deaf to the comings and goings of the world around me. Especially so when I am perched upon and spoken to as if I were not there._

Jack had the grace to look abashed at this, and the dragon lowered its head closer to Jack until it was eye level with him. Jack’s breath caught in his throat.

_Do not mistake my words for chastisement, Kiir Do Diin. It has been a long time since anyone sat with me like that. Tell me, what is your name?_

“Jack Frost,” Jack answered, shifting from foot to foot. “Yours?”

_In a time long ago, I had earned the name Duiizrah. For little it was used, it was mine._

The dragon was shifting carefully, testing and stretching each limb. The more it breathed into the air, the more the temperature of the cave dropped. Even Jack's breaths were starting to come out as puffs of white in the air.

“Doo-eez-rah…” Jack pronounced carefully, and the dragon inclined its head slightly in a nod. “I didn’t even know you were alive. I knew this was your cave, I mean, but I thought you were a sculpture or something, I mean a really good one. How is that even-” Jack was rambling, he knew it, but what could one expect of him when a dragon had come to life before him? A low chuckle rippled through the cave as the dragon seemed to grin.

_The Zah Dinok is an ancient sleep that dragons can enter when they are weak, close to death. This is place is not my territory. My kind has resided in the Gut Brom. The Far North. It has been so since time began, where ice and snow rule and the Jul, Humans, seldom tread. I flew too far into the South, and the Dov Yol do not condone the Dov Iiz in their territory, especially females. Dragons of Fire and Ice rarely get along._

As Duiizrah spoke, she shifted a foreleg to show her underbelly, the one place Jack had not seen: long, deep scars raked up and down her lower body, as if something had tried to rip out her insides. Jack swallowed as Duiizrah shifted down again, continuing.

_For all my calls of peace, I was made to flee fast and far, farther than I had ever been. The world is vast and inhospitable to a Dov, and when I made it here, my home so many miles away, I retreated to the first cave I found and fell into the Zah Dinok to heal. But I was weaker than I had realized, and when the ice froze over, it froze hard and deep. Aware of the world around me, but I could not awaken. Not, until, the magic of a frostling healing what was broken thinned the ice._

Duiizrah’s eyes had taken on a knowing look. Jack was silent as he processed this, flexing his hands around his staff. Frost flickered in the crook, and the dragon tracked its movements with patient interest.

“Me? Fixing my staff woke you up? But how? I tried to see if the ice would melt when I first came here, and it did nothing,” Jack said. Duiizrah tilted her head thoughtfully.

_No. You had nothing to fight for when you first arrived. Sizaan ahrk faas. You were lost and alone and afraid of never being believed in. When you healed your staff, it was to save this Jamie child, and in turn, the Guardians you spoke of. Lah. Magic of that energy can do great things, and you, Jack Frost, it fills you to bursting._

Duiizrah tilted her head up and opened her jaw to let out a gust of winter air. Though Jack was not in its direct line, ice crystals still formed on his clothes as the temperature plummeted inside the cave even more. She dug her claws into the snow and ice below her and fixed her eyes towards the light through the ice that marked the outside air.

_Kiir Do Diin, I have spent too long in this cave. Bo nu. Come. You will fly with me._

At this demand Duiizrah walked forward, stepping over Jack and down the tunnel to the entrance of the cave. It took Jack only a second's hesitation before he followed the dragon. The clearance in front of the cave was just enough for Duiizrah to get her upper body out, and it was all she needed. Her wings spread, large and powerful, as she leapt into the air and pushed down hard. She rocketed into the sky and Jack followed, catching a wind and whooping with excitement as the two soared high into the atmosphere. The Antarctic air was crisp and cold, and both Frost Spirit and Dragon enjoyed the fierce cold around them.

Jack's eyes lit on the pillar of frost and shadow he and Pitch had created on the top of the ice mountain Duiizrah's cave rested in, and the ravine behind it, and he understood. He smiled and flew level with the dragon's face. Her eyes too were on the sculpture, studying the black sand infused with the ice. Her voice rang in his mind again, clear as a bell through the howling winds.

_This… Pitch… He has been defeated?_

Jack nodded. “Yeah. Tried to take over the world and all that good stuff,” he said, flipping over on his back against a wind to look at Duiizrah as they flew. “He just wanted to be believed in, but he went about it all wrong. Total domination by fear.” Duiizrah rumbled thoughtfully but said nothing.

They flew in silence for a time until Jack spoke up again, “Sad part is, a part of me gets it. I feel for him, you know? I probably could have ended like him up in a few hundred years more if I hadn’t found your cave and met the Guardians.”

Jack had hardly finished speaking when Duiizrah veered suddenly, twisting upwards in an arc until she was rocketing towards the icy ground hundreds of feet below them. Jack let out a shout and raced after her. They were near the coast of Antarctica now, and the dragon was heading straight for a thick sheet of ice covering the subzero waters. Jack watched as she glowed blue under the smooth plating below her neck. She opened her jaw to release a burst of frost lightning not dissimilar to the kind Jack made and punched a hole right through the ice.

He stopped short in midair as Duiizrah went straight through the crater she had made, diving into the deep water. Within minutes two horns were shattering the ice a few yards away as her head reared out of the frigid water, a large leopard seal in her jaws. Two quick snaps, and her prey was gone, blood smearing the scales around her maw.

“Geez, talk about a quick bite to eat,” Jack joked, landing near her as she pulled herself onto the ice. Water poured off her scales in rivulets, freezing quickly in the unforgiving air. She spread her wings to break the layer of frost building on them. The dragon let out another deep chuckle, tossing her head.

_When you sleep for as long as I, Kiir Do Diin, you hunt at every given opportunity._

“You keep saying that thing, keer doh deen or something. What does it mean?”

_Kiir Do Diin. Child of Frost. It is what I called you before I learned your Given at Birth. Ofan Asht Kiin. Your name._

“Huh,” was all Jack could say, and the dragon continued.

_I speak to you like this only because of my scale, your Lah. Your Magic. It has bound my mind to yours so that we may speak. Dovah tinvaak, Dragon-Speech, is made of Rotmulaag, Words of Power. These are too powerful to speak aloud to you. My Thu’um could cause you great harm. Yet, perhaps…_

Jack shifted as Duiizrah turned to face him fully, drawing herself to her fullest height. Though he had definitely relaxed in her presence, still Jack tensed a bit at facing a fully-grown Frost Dragon looking at him like a challenger.

_Jack Frost. Though you are not Dovah, Winter resides in you. You willingly gave one of the Dov a piece of you, of your Lah, and in return I shall speak to you as dovah._

Jack had about two seconds as Duiizrah inhaled, and an earth-shaking roar split the air. 

**“Fo Krah Diin!”** the dragon roared, and Jack staggered as he was hit with what felt like the full force of Winter. It was all he could do to stay upright, and though it was hellishly cold, colder than the glacial air around him, he was not harmed. In truth, ice formed where ever the breath touched, leaving jagged shards embedded in the ground behind him. But none of it touched Jack. Duiizrah allowed her Thu’um go to its fullest extent and observed Jack with undisguised pride as her breath finished.

“What was that about?!” Jack nearly shouted, looking behind him to stare at the ice stretching for miles across the wastes.

_You have tasted my Thu’um and lived, and it has left you unharmed. Kul se Iiz. Son of Ice. You, Jack Frost, have my respect and friendship. Su'um ahrk morah._

Jack couldn’t help himself. He started to smile. Then he laughed. It was a loud, happy sound. Duiizrah’s answering chuckle resonated inside his head.

“I can’t believe it. I found you by accident all those years ago. My first friend turned out to be a dragon. Who knew?”


	2. Dovahzul Glossary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the Dovahzul Glossary. Herein lies every word of the dragon language of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim used in this fic.
> 
> All information is found on <https://www.thuum.org/>. Happy learning!

_"Our names are always made up of three Rotmulaag - Words of Power." - Paarthurnax_

Note: Dragon language is generally phonetic, and pronounced as it looks. I've placed pronunciations next to the ones I myself had issues with.

Duiizrah - A dragon's name itself is a Shout, and hers, Du Iiz Rah (doo-eez-ra) means Devouring Ice God.

 _Drem Yol Lok_ \- Peace Fire Sky. [Greetings. Acknowledges territory and the temporary withholding of aggression.]

 _Kiir Do Diin_ \- Child of Frost. [ _Diin_ translating to Freeze, Frost.]

 _Tinvaak hin Ofan Asht Kiin._ \- Speak your Given at Birth. [Made up for this fic, but every word is straight from the dictionary.]

 _Zii_ \- Spirit.

 _Joor_ \- Mortal(s).

 _Dov_ \- Dragons, Race of the Dragons. Plural of _Dovah_.

 _Zah Dinok_ \- Finite Death. [Real words, but made up for this fic. There is no word for 'Sleep' or 'Hibernation' in Dovahzul.]

 _Gut Brom_ \- Far North.

 _Jul_ \- Humans.

 _Yol_ \- Fire.

 _Iiz_ \- Ice.

 _Sizaan ahrk faas_ \- Lost and afraid.

 _Lah_ \- Magic, Magicka

 _Bo nu._ \- (I) fly now.

 _Dovah tinvaak_ \- Dragon-Speech.

 _Rotmulaag_ \- Words of Power.

 _Thu'um_ \- Voice, the power of the Voice; Dragon Shout.

 _Fo Krah Diin_ \- Frost Breath Shout. [Translates to Frost Cold Freeze.]

 _Kul se Iiz_ \- Son of Ice.

 _Su'um ahrk morah._ \- Breath and focus. [Expresses goodwill or farewell.]


End file.
